Darkness Of Distant Memories
by HiKari Mokuba's Guardian
Summary: As if Niomi's life was tough enough, there was a darkness toll to tell. Before Niomi met Mokuba, there was only one person she could turn to. But who is she? What do I know that you don't about Niomi? Read and find out the full story about Niomi!


Darkness Of Distant Memories  
  
Niomi felt the grass flow against her as the wind blew it towards her. Niomi stared into the sky. Almost as if asking it questions that seemed to never have an answer. Believe it or not, there was a time when Niomi's life was tougher. The only difference was that now she had a friend. But no friend could erase the painful memories of Niomi's childhood.  
  
Niomi continued staring into the sky. It seemed so understanding as she telepathically asked questions. When she was little, the only time she ever saw any light of hope was when she began kindergarten. Even then, Niomi was picked on because of her below average height, and she was still beat up by bullies.  
  
But only then did she realize that there was someone who was going to be watching over her even when it didn't seem like it. Only then did she know that if there was no one to turn to, there was one someone to turn to. It had started on one afternoon, after one school day, after one average beating at school.  
  
Niomi had rushed home with tears in her eyes. Niomi had quickly ran up to her room and just let the tears she had been holding for so long fall down her face. Niomi felt so alone. Her parents had died not too long ago and the only family she had was Tea.  
  
Tea, on the other hand, didn't even notice Niomi back then. Sure she worked for food, but most of the time, when she had bought surplus of the food she needed, that would be Niomi's food. Niomi sometimes felt that she didn't care because she was so caught up in 4th grade.  
  
Empty tears fell from her eyes at the thought of how much pain she had endured those days. The days that her sister didn't care what had happened to her as long as she would leave her alone. Sure, now-a-days Tea cared, but before, it was a whole new story.  
  
Tea had gotten home that day as well, only later. Niomi got out 15 minutes earlier then Tea and felt more alone then usual. Tea entered the house with an companion with her. Before Yugi, there was another friend. Another friend that was dear to her. That was soon to be the light of my loneliness. The way out of darkness. Tea's good friend, Kita.  
  
Niomi was sitting in the middle of her room crying. Niomi stuffed her face into her knees to hide the tears from anyone who would pass by her room. That person seemed to be Tea and Kita.  
  
"Yeah, and I was like, no way, you are such a baka!" Tea said aloud to Kita. Laughing was heard as they passed by Niomi's room. Tea walked by, noticing nothing, but Kita stopped in her tracks and looked at the crying girl.  
  
"Um, Kita? You coming?" Tea asked noticing Kita stop immediately.  
  
"You go on, I'll catch up!" Kita shouted out entering Niomi's room. A 'whatever' was heard as Kita put her arm around Niomi. Niomi stopped crying and looked up to Kita. She had a warm, loving face on as Niomi stared into the friendly face.  
  
"What's your name?" Kita finally said breaking the silence. It took a while for Niomi to reply after wi[ing her tears.  
  
"Ni-Niomi" Niomi said still wiping the last of her tears. Niomi could see the look of understanding as Kita took Niomi in her arms and hushed her. She began to cry already.  
  
"Shus-It's ok, Niomi. If you have a problem you can always come to me. Always-" Niomi looked up from her crying state. This understanding Kita had. This expression she gave. The thoughts she transferred through her comfort. For the first time in Niomi's life, she had felt loved.  
  
Niomi still stared at the wondrous clouds as the moved gently across the Domino Plain. The sky had been telling her to go back where she belonged-which was home. But Niomi kept asking why. Mokuba was on some business trip with Seto. Tea was off with her friends, and there was no else in the world who possibly cared about her.  
  
More tears fell over the old as she stared into the never-ending sky. It had taken about an hour for her thoughts to be gathered to think over her whole worthless childhood. Suddenly, Niomi felt a tap on her shoulder.  
  
Niomi had been so immobilized by the sky, she didn't notice her surroundings. Niomi finally came back to the real world and looked up. There, was her light. Her guardian. Her soul friend. There was Kita. Kita offered a hand. Niomi took it without a word and hauled herself up.  
  
"Hey Niomi, wanna hang out?" Kita asked. For Niomi, that was the happiest thing that had ever happened that day.  
  
Wasn't that cute? So that was Niomi's horrible childhood. It shows the far- from friendship that Kita and Niomi share. Well anway, review! 


End file.
